


Temper

by balalaikaslament



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bail and Breaha are out there just wait I'll explain later, Ben Solo fashion icon, Bisexual scholar King and dabbler in magic Obi Wan Kenobi, Castle intrigue, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke, F/F, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is horny and sad, Lots of dead people, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Necromancer Kylo Ren, Obi Wan and Satine had a daughter and she loves Rose, Patricide is not all its hyped up to be, Raising the Dead, Rey and Kylo cry during sex, Rey has a spear she knows how to use it, Rey is hornier and also sad, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Tongue and lots of it, Virgin Kylo Ren, War, Warlord Kylo, handsy teenagers, kylo ren eventual redemption, the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balalaikaslament/pseuds/balalaikaslament
Summary: This will never end 'cause I want moreMore, give me moreGive me moreIf I had a heart I could love youIf I had a voice I would singAfter the night when I wake upI'll see what tomorrow brings- Fever Ray 'If I had a Heart'





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> This will never end 'cause I want more  
> More, give me more  
> Give me more  
> If I had a heart I could love you  
> If I had a voice I would sing  
> After the night when I wake up  
> I'll see what tomorrow brings  
> \- Fever Ray 'If I had a Heart'

Rey, first and foremost, is a survivor, she withstood the brutality of homelessness in the Kingdom of Alderaan, the lecherous grip of Unkar’s guild, who left her hands forever scarred from the abusive overwork, and before all these trials even happened, Rey had suffered the worst thing a child can go through: abandonment at the hands of her parents. Loneliness was a blistering wound on her heart that she very well knew may never truly heal because of what they did to her. Her own parents felt that she was not worth loving, how could she hope that anyone else could? It was a question that echoed over and over in the deepest and darkest parts of her mind.

 

However, the force of fate moves in mysterious ways and when she decided to escape from Unkar’s guild, hitching a ride from a generous farmer in his horse-drawn carriage, she slept in the back under a thin blanket and dreamed of a frightened prince until the famous pristine white peaks of Endor rose from the horizon. Rey found a family here, and it might have taken six years to let herself accept that, but she did. The urban streets of Endor were far more different than Alderaan, the main city of Endor was far smaller for one, and contained wide, stony roads and buildings. Lord Kenobi’s castle stood proudly in the middle and is made of a darker stone that reflected the sunlight, and at the first look, it was menacing to say the least. Rey begged on those stony streets as she did in Alderaan, she scavenged for food, took advantage of some festivals for free food, and occasionally pick-pocketed the unwitting nobleman when she knew the pros who outweigh the cons regarding such a risk.

 

Obi Wan Kenobi was an enigmatic Lord with an eye for intellect and a powerful sense of intuition. Fate finally took pity on Rey’s condition, and his famous eyes fell upon hers on a rainy, and vain evening of begging. He didn’t look down on her the way others did, he sat down across from her on the wet cobblestones in his royal finery and introduced himself with a “Hello there.” Normally, nobles are no good for beggars like her, and she would be sprinting away, but his gaze wasn’t duplicitous, nor was it malicious like the others. Lord Kenobi looked at her like she was his equal, and she felt that way for the first time in her life. Despite the grime and the repugnant smell on her, despite her being barely fourteen, Lord Kenobi, a man who studied under three monasteries on the mysteries of life and the natural orders of this world, a hero of the people when the threat of war loomed, who used brilliant tactics that brought his opponents to shame, leading scholars to voraciously study his statecraft and his homilies, looked at Rey and saw a child with a ferocity that matched, _no, he mused to himself, perhaps surpassed_ his own, he saw a girl with the tenacity of his homeland’s mountains, and behind all of that strength, Lord Kenobi saw intense sorrow and loneliness in her hazel eyes, and oh how that pain _tore_ at his insides.  He had no doubt in his mind that she would be a powerful ally, and a beloved friend. He had a daughter around her age, and although they were _quite_ differently disposed, he knew they would get along, click like two different puzzle pieces do. _We’ll see where this takes us little rebel_ the Lord thought to himself.

 

**Starkiller Lands**

 

Fire, blood, and sweat clung to Ben Organa-Solo’s clothes as he entered Snoke’s wing of the castle. It was late in the evening and the candles barely emitted enough light to see five feet in front of himself, the deep red furnishings Snoke insisted on did nothing to help the visibility. Despite his and his Knight’s success, he swallowed his adam’s apple, Ben, now Kylo Ren, lately never seemed to do anything right in the eyes of his new King, and punishment was often doled out. It didn’t matter how much land he conquered. His six Knights already settled in their chambers, exhausted after taking 7 leagues of land with just the seven of them, stopping at the edge of Endor, lord Kenobi’s wild and untamed lands, as Snoke stressed them to do so. He so wanted to sleep too. He wondered briefly if he would dream of that wild girl again. Kylo was never merciless enough for Snoke, or he was always too brash, and he severely lacked prudence. This time he really tried, he murdered the rebel militias in front of their families for their disobedience to the crown, and they feared him even more than usual, he willed himself to stifle the small part of his mind that despaired to see the ever-so familiar fear in their eyes. Kylo got it even when he was a child. Priests and deacons who colluded with the rebels handed over their precious belongings and the chapels of traitors burned. Kylo stopped in front of the oak doors and roughly pushed them open to find his lord sitting behind his elaborate wooden desk, the side of his face was mangled and scarred, with deep wrinkles that displayed his age and made him look as if he was scowling the moment he was born. Snoke was hunched over an envelope, using his strange red-crystal stamp to seal it with his emblem.

 

He slowly looked up at his foremost military general, if he was awaiting another failure at the hands of Kylo Ren, he disguised it well when he inquired with his rough and twisted voice, “how did our quest go?” Kylo forced himself to hide his trepidation. He looked into Snoke’s wizened eyes and answered with more confidence than he had, “The Knights and I killed the rebels in the daylight in front of every civilian to make sure there would be no more courage for another uprising. We found the priests colluding and funding this particular resistance force and took their goods and burnt their chapels. We edged at Endor and went no further. The knights and I left a sizable force of men in the lands to keep order and it took us a two-days ride to return.”

 

To his embarrassment, Kylo had to rehearse this speech, otherwise he would have been a stuttering mess despite his fearsome reputation. He was quietly relieved with his delivery and when he saw Snoke’s wide smile his relief blossomed tenfold. Snoke chuckled,

 

 “Very good Ren, you truly are your grandfather’s progeny. You learn slowly but you do learn.” Snoke’s smile widened and it made Kylo uneasy, it held no true joy. Kylo merely nodded, he made sure to never vocally acknowledge praise from his King and master, Kylo is to do what is required without indulging in his pride. Snoke sighed and sat back in his enormous chair covered in furs to keep his aging body as comfortable as possible. He rested his arms on the chair and spoke to Kylo,

 

“Boy, I have another mission for you, of the utmost importance and secrecy, you are not to inform this, even to your knights. Understood?”

 

Kylo had hoped he had contained his disdain at hearing Snoke address him as “boy” well enough when he nodded. He was nine and twenty and a feared warlord, not a boy. Snoke searched his pupil’s eyes and gave a small smile when he continued,

 

“Endor is a difficult land to traverse, by the time a sizeable army can get anywhere near Lord Kenobi’s castle they are gutted with arrows. If we are to take his land for ourselves, we must play his old games of infiltration and the like.”

 

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t very good at those things, Snoke should be sending his knight Aalis. As if reading his mind Snoke chastised his apprentice at war,

 

“Let this be a test of your restraint boy. This is the only way we can get any information or insight on how to conquer his lands. Kenobi is an old man now, only getting more and more careful with age. I should know. The reason I am giving this job to you is because I want you to have the glory of Endor’s conquest, not I. You have been taking over lands and quashing rebellions but only as _my_ underling to the people. If you are to take my place, I want the peoples who live on the edge of the map to hear you outsmarted and overpowered lord Kenobi, a hero with songs and codices that travel the world. I want my successor to be nothing less than an unstoppable force, in mind and body.”

 

 Kylo’s eyes widened, “My lord, I will be honoured to perform this duty. Tell me what I must do.” Snoke gave another twisted smile, “I have received word from one of my spies that the mercenary army called ‘The Silver Brothers’ will be travelling to Endor. Likely having received word that our kingdom has recently secured land right beside it and taking advantage of the risk of skirmishes from our lot. You are to go with them yourself, familiarize yourself with the land, I will give you a few of my crows so you can send letters if you find a good passage through to the kingdom that will not have my army slaughtered before they can even step foot in his city. Sow discontent among these mercenaries, let them know that I can treat them better than Obi Wan. When you return, we can then discuss the time of war.”

 

Kylo’s heart couldn’t stop beating, he hung onto every word and he was almost giddy that Snoke could finally trust him to do something like this after the last few months of punishments. Kylo gave yet another terse nod and willed himself to speak steadily, “I understand.”

 

Snoke eyed him up and down and his face hardened, “You killed Han Solo when he stood in our way, you have helped me spread order across lands near and far. You have known since the moment I met you that failure is not an option and have worked tirelessly to make sure you do not, but if you fail me now Kylo, you will find out there are far more ways I can make you feel pain for it.” Snoke might as well have growled out those last words, savoring each one as if he wanted to see Kylo fail; he couldn’t help but shakily swallow, Snoke knew that despite murdering his own father for him, it didn’t mean he snuffed out his cowardice for good, Kylo’s heart ached at hearing it, he did not know if it was because he regretted his action or was despairing the weakness that remained in him, perhaps a mixture of both. Kylo looked up at his lord and snarled, “I will not fail you.”

 

**Endor**

 

Leona ruined another dress, it had burrs and brambles in it and tears near the chest and for the life of her Rey could never understand why the princess was such a klutz who had no regard for her possessions, these were almost regular occurrences and they were both nineteen, not twelve.

 

Years of experiencing hard labour in a textile guild had Rey finish mending the gown in just a few hours, being careful to not waste any of the gold thread. Rey gathered the dress in her arms and made her way through the stone halls to Leona’s chamber, so she could return it and get her ready for training. The dark stones reflected the light of the candles more than it absorbed them and Rey easily found her way to lord Kenobi’s eccentric daughter. Rey raised her hand to knock but they barely touched the door when it swung open, Leona’s eyes looking a bit wild, “Rey, I’m ready to go, lets go.” Rey took the princess in, she had her breeches on, tied improperly, and a loose lopsided white shirt, barely tucked in. _Well at least she tried_ Rey quipped to herself. Rey walked inside Leona’s chambers and sighed, “Let me fix your pants and then we’ll be set. If I may be so bold princess, this is the fifth dress that you’ve almost ruined in the last few months.” Rey laid the gold and deep blue dress on Leona’s bed and added, “you should treat your possessions with more respect.” While fixing up the princess’s pants. Leona’s face went from its abnormally pale hue to a blazing scarlet, leading Rey to raise an eyebrow in curiousity. Perhaps a stable-hand was tearing at Leona’s dresses, certainly not a good habit for a princess but Rey reserved her judgement, she had always been of the opinion that women should enjoy themselves.

 

Leona stuttered out, “Well…. erm… it is a bit embarrassing, but I wanted to practise my riding skills and I do not think they are going very well.” Rey smiled, “Well let’s see how much better your swordplay is. shall we?”

 

Rey held out the crook of her arm and Leona took it. They made their way to the enormous courtyard, surrounded by cloisters. The sky was painted with reds and purples from the sunset, and the breeze was cool and gentle, a perfect time for sparring. Rose was already there waiting for them, she gave an enormous smile, “Ready princess?”

 

Only the three of them knew what was to take place, Rey suspected that Obi Wan knew of it and did not mind, but the rest of his court? They absolutely would turn their noses even if Leona was their princess. Better to say nothing and avoid gossip.

 

Rey made for a wooden practise sword as her royal pupil did, but paused, and grabbed her spear instead. Leona’s blue eyes widened and turned indignant, “That’s cheating!”

 

Rey snorted, “Everyone cheats, today you need to try to deal with it. I promise the blade won’t hit you, I’m good enough with it and you know that. If you want to defend yourself, it’s a good idea to learn how to adapt to situations where there are two different weapons. Anyways, the spear is used far more than the sword in battle.”

 

Leona took in Rey’s lesson and apprehensively responded with a nod, “Right then.”

 

 _She looks so much like her father_ Rey thought to herself. Golden locks held back, wide blue eyes like those deep lakes that scattered Endor’s countryside. The girls both widened their stances and Leona struck first, well, she tried to as Rey’s spear easily disarmed the princess. Leona huffed, and Rey gave her an encouraging look in response. Rose was sitting and watching intently, Leona’s eyes met Rose’s as she picked her training sword up. “Never be the first to strike unless absolutely necessary, and- _Oof!_ “ Rey’s words were cut off as Leona chucked her sword at Rey, hitting her straight in the gut.

 

 _She looks like her father, but she really is a whole other piece of work,_ Rey groaned internally.

 

Despite the sharp pain she had managed to teach the princess a good lesson. Rey spoke through painfully gritted teeth, “At least you know that the best way to fight is dishonourably.” Leona smiled sheepishly, knowing that she was a bit overzealous. Rose was a bit concerned but impressed all the same.

 

Then, a horrid, wretched noise came from the princess’s throat, her back caved and she retched. Rey immediately went to her side and Rose was sobbing while making her way. Leona let out another retch and deep red blood, mixed with some horrid white fluid flowed from her bottom lip. Rose screamed hysterically, “REY GO GET HELP GO! I’ll get her to her room.” Rose had barely gotten the last few words out. On sheer instinct Rey hurried back inside the castle to the apothecary.

 

Maz was a small old lady who used to work at a nunnery and knew all sorts of medicinal herbs while she was there, she had never failed to cure any strange illness, but something was off, and Rey felt a horrendous dread at the pit of her stomach. Rey desperately yelled before she even reached the doors to her room, “Maz the princess! Help!” With a great power only Maz could muster at her age, the doors swung open and she followed Rey to Leona’s quarters with her quick, small steps.

 

A line of spattered blood led up to the open doors of Leona’s chambers all the way up to her bed, Rey paled at the sight. Leona could barely speak as Rose hung over her and embraced her tightly. The princess’s face was covered in blood.

 

“Maz do you know what is happening to my daughter?”

 

Obi Wan was already at the door, probably from hearing the commotion Rey supposed, although that man seemed to have an uncanny intuition and Rey wouldn’t be surprised if he had felt a disturbance and hurried to his daughter right away. His voice was quivering, Rey had never seen her lord so terrified.

 

“No. But I can stop the bleeding.” Maz’s voice hung with emotion. Rose started to move when she saw the King move to his daughter’s side, but Obi Wan stopped her, “Stay girl, Leona needs you too.” Rose’s face shone with tears and she nodded. Maz searched under her cloak and brought out a bottle, “Only one person should stay, I need space and time.”

 

Obi Wan moved and looked at Rey, her heart broke, he was already an old man, but the worry deepened every laugh-line he had. He held his arm out for Rey to take and they walked out of the room, avoiding the blood.

 

“Rey, I am about to ask a lot from you. I suspect the worst from our new neighbors to the west.”

 

Rey felt weak with fear, but she’d never deny the man that saved her and treated her so wonderfully, “Right now, I’ll do anything to keep us safe.”

 

Obi Wan gave her a fleeting smile and explained, “Snoke will do anything to take us over. The only thing stopping him is our brutal landscape. I have no sons, only Leona, if word spreads that my daughter is this sick my ancestral kingdom will be razed and fought over by more than just his men, opportunistic warlords will spread like ants, my people will be slaughtered. I cannot constantly depend on Alderaan for defence, especially now. Rey. I need you to pose as my daughter for a while, my court will know how to stay quiet about this, they are small lot and they know its for their own good too, and the people don’t see Leona enough to know the difference between the two of you.”

 

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She nodded emphatically all the same, the weight of their circumstances was preventing her from any second doubts. Obi Wan put a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her with great sorrow in his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe what he was asking of her just as much as she did,

 

“Rey, get some sleep right now, I need you with me tomorrow, we need to raise an army and I need you to stand with me. I hear you are a talented warrior yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I gonna try my best with this. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to start! Better to write my ideas than just think them and regret it even if this ends up being really bad rip.


End file.
